Rune Factory: A Tale of Two Cities
by Dark Glass01
Summary: After several mysterious disappearances in Sharance, Micah sets himself on a journey to find them... including his wife, Shara. In the process, he stumbles onto a pair of strange villages , the troubles of a creature from a past he only vaguely remembers, a wife who has no memory of him, and old tensions growing hot once again. Another adventure for our favorite RF protagonist!
1. Prolouge

**Author Notes: I came into a copy of Rune Factory: Frontier this weekend. Though I'm not that far into it, I actually think it's a pretty good piece of work… and it got me thinking how the "Protagonist and several bachelorettes from one village moving and solving problems in another village" might look like with a different game. So, this tumbled together with a lot of other ideas to produce this piece of work.**

**With how things are going, I thought I'd do a little "Spring Cleaning" on my storyboard; pick a few to work on so I don't end up losing track of myself again. So, I'll only be going father then a few chapters into either Life and Dreams, or this. If you have a strong opinion, be sure to let me know somehow.**

**Prologue**

_Hungry_

The beast flew listlessly through the night, its dark form blending with the dark clouds, obscuring only the occasional moonbeam. Every night now, that single word, that desire, gnawed a little deeper in its mind, as it grew even longer since the last time it'd fed. Even then, the last meal had been dreadful; most of it it'd had to puke up, not that far from here… and what was left had long since been digested. There was other prey to be had though, and he was here to take it.

The creature glided a few lazy circles, burning eyes that glittered like stars looking down over their dwellings… sensing the delicious food within. Gently, it descended, the soft crack of a wooden arch muffled beneath its bulk, lids closing tightly over its eyes as the beak opened, a noise like a low howling wind emerging from its depths. It stood there, still as a statue, as it attempted to feed, the little humans still asleep in their beds, lost in whatever their dreams may be… that is, most of them. It dared not look, but from past experience, the air would be filled with ethereal, electric blue spheres, floating gently towards its outstretched, serpentine tongue. It could vainly remember the flavors of the last one… dirty and strong. Hopefully, these would be more… palatable.

And, as it'd hoped, he was soon greeted with a new flavor as the balls drifted onto its tongue, gently rolling down his throat to its stomach. The first were… sweet, warm and wholesome. Like fresh chocolate chip cookies. Then, something sour… as if it had yet to be ripened, who stuck to his taste buds and lazed their way down. A deep bitter, something juicy and savory, round and filling, another so rich it couldn't have stomached anymore, had the next set not been so airy and half-baked. And, with each one, the pangs of hunger grew duller and duller, until they were replaced by a content fullness.

The windy sound died down as it flapped its way back into the sky, careful not to make too much noise. Thankfully, it was able to think clearly again, its horn reflecting a stray shaft of moonlight as it finally got itself into full flight, returning to the long journey ahead of it. It would find its way home…

No matter what.

* * *

"BRO!"

The word echoed through the confines of the Sharance Tree and Micah shot up from his bed, reflexively reaching from his trusty platinum broadsword, half-swinging it before being met with a rather familiar set of pecs. Several questions ran through his mind as he examined the scene; Why was Carlos up this early in the morning? What had happened to his familer chill, replaced with a look of panic? However, before he could say anything, he was greeted with another figure at his door, Hazel stomping in with a rather peterved look on her face. "Karina!" She shouted, tapping her foot. "You get out here right now!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Micah asked, pushing himself off his bed and letting his sword drop.

"Dude, focus!" Carlos grabbed his attention again with yet another shoulder shake, his other hand balled up with white knuckles. "We've got a huge problem! Carmen's missing! You've gotta help me!" A look of understanding dawned on Micah's face, though he was interrupted once again by Hazel.

"Small world," she acknowledged, growing slightly less tense. "Karina managed to get herself lost to… though I'm more surprised she actually got up for once. You don't suppose they went out together, do you?"

Micah, too polite to point out that they'd indeed woken him up in the morning, and he was still in his pajamas and most certainly not ready to take on any requests yet, gave a short yawn, straightening himself out. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." Well… Carmen would. Karina could barely manage a short walk by herself. "Shara might know something… honey," he placed a hand to his side, ready to shake his wife awake… only to hit empty covers, doing a double take and his mouth dropping open, as he saw Shara had disappeared too! "Huh? Ah eh," he chuckled nervously, a bead of sweat forming on the back of his neck. "She probably just got up to water the flowers." She did do that on occasion… though it usually involved waking him up in the process. "Now, if I could just…" he reached into the dresser, pulling off his pajama shirt as he started his daily routine, only to remember right before removing his bottom's Hazel was still standing there. "Can you check the square for me?" He asked, grateful when they finally left and allowed him to change in piece.

He arrived in front of Fantastic Flowers a few minutes later, only to see most of the village was arrayed around it. The garden gate that had decorated the district had been broke into so many splinters; Monica was clinging tightly to her grandfather's shoulders, whose face was deep with worry. Blaise had his hands in the folds of his coat, his face as blank as ever as he conversed with Sherman, who's daughters were flanking him, each looking rather pale as Carlos and Hazel hustled in from the east, Micah's heart dropping when he realized that Shara wasn't with them.

They looked at each other silently for a moment, before nervously running up to Micah. "Sorry bro…" Carlos rubbed the back of his neck, trying to act nonchalant. "But your lady's gone." There was something about the way her phrased it that made Micah's face gloss over, the way it sounded like a joke when it obviously wasn't. The tension was so thick you could cut it with knife, nobody daring to speak above a whisper as more and more of the town funneled in; Rusk bringing in the scent of the fresh bread he'd just taken out, Marjorie wiping the sleep from her eyes as her hyperactive granddaughter looked on with an oddly morbid awe. Micah could only capture bits and pieces of every conversation, trying to glean something, anything.

"… and then she didn't show up for breakfast." Blaise was explaining to Sherman

"Pia!" Shino's voice, then Sakuya 's, rang over the treetops, temporarily drowning out everything else.

"I'm surprised Gaius hasn't woken up yet. " Hazel mused, to nobody in particular

Then, speaking of the devil, the dwarven smith stumbled out of the Blacksmith's door, hammer in his hands as he looked blankly on the crowd, giving an innocent smile. "No Iron?" He seemed to ask, eyes quickly drifting back into a sleepy state.

The general chaos was just too much for Wells to handle, who taking on his leadership mantle, blew a shrill whistle, focusing everybody's attention on him. "Alright." He said, trying to sound as calm and authoritative as possible. "Let's get a village headcount. Everybody in line." He made a liner gesture with his hand, and after a short period of exchanged glances, everybody merged into the line; no real rhyme or reason, but it was quickly done. Shino and Sakuya arrived half a minute later and, seeing the formation and with a quick flick of Wells' wrist, they fell in as well. Their mayor started silently counting in his head, pointing to each of them individually as the villagers kept as still as possible; except Marian and Monica, the former chuckling and then wincing, and the later squeaking and then biting. Eventually, though, he finished… though judging from his brow, he wasen't happy.

"So… Shara, Raven, Collette, Karina, Pia, Carmen, and Daria aren't here." He said, having to pause at the beginning as if bracing himself. "Has anybody seen any of them?" He spoke directly, eyes flittering to either side, though nobody spoke up. A cold hand gripped down on Micah's heart… which caught on fire with a fighting spirit. He swore he'd never lose Shara again… not after last time. It was an insult to him as a person, as a husband, and as a guard. And it was one he wasen't going to take.

"I'll find them." He said, as if stating a fact, drawing the attention of the entire village. His eyes grew sharp, not daring to look up in case everybody's attention would cause him to chicken out. Instead of any argument, though, he got a slap on the back from Shino, a lot more force then you'd expect in her arms.

"Well, Micah to the rescue again, I suppose." She said, staying oddly close to his side.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Wells looked a little concerned, trying to straighten out his back for once. "You do so much already. Maybe we should contact the knights about…"

"No," he said, finally looking up and meeting faces with the remainder of the village. "I'm fine going. After all." He took a stronger pose, drawing his broadsword from the haversack. "How far could they possibly have gone? Just take care of the farm for me, alright?" He directed that comment at Wells, who gave him a solemn nod.

"Well, I won't stop you." He said, stepping to the side to open up a bath between Micah and the village gates. "Just don't get yourself too hurt out there, alright? We're counting on you."

His sack already filled, and riding the waves of the slow clap behind him, Micah, for the first time in awhile, found himself at the town gates, the old hinges creaking as he pushed them open, the path to the coast… and from there, anywhere in Norad he needed to go, beckoned for him.

She'd saved him when he was lost. It was only right he returned the favor.


	2. Chp I: Not-so-warm Welcome

**Author Notes: None**

**Chapter I**

Everything hurt.

The sun beat oppressively down on Micah's back , head swimming and body swaying unsteadily as he kept pushing himself forward. All he could really mange was a slow shuffle, the dry, flattened grass cracking as he moved. Everything was a bit hazy, his body having long ago run out of anything to sweat. Yet, despite that, every time he was about to flop over and rest, he spotted a wildflower growing on the roadside, and managed to get in one more step for Shara… _two more steps for Shara… ten more steps for Shara. _

He could see the tall, earthy grasses growing on either side of the road, which was only distinguished by the fact that the plants there were trampled down. He caught the faint scent of salt… though that could have just been him, his right leg starting to wobble every time he shifted. That was all he'd been seeing for days now, ever since… what had that village been named again? Tram-something. After he'd gotten out of the forests near there, slogged his way over some river, there'd just been these massive fields of grass and flowers. And that couldn't have been less than three days ago.

Now, he swore he was starting to see things. Was that Buffamoo on the horizon watch him? And that rippling on the horizon, that had to be heat wave. Then, it all struck him at once, his legs finally giving out when he tried to taken another step, his body tumbling limply forward as he landed face-first, the grass carpet thankfully cushioning his fall somewhat. He lay there for a brief moment, trying to recapture his breath, before weakly managing to push himself to his knees, arms shaking and eyes barely open. He was so thirsty, so hungry, so hot… so very, very hot. He tilted his head up, vainly hoping for rain, watching a single puffy cloud tease him, refusing to go in front of the sun. It looked so fluffy… like a big, cuddly wooly. He started laughing to himself, trying to reach up to give the wooly a big hug, only to tumble back down and start the whole process over again.

He was about to try to get that playful little thing for the 5th time when ,as he looked up, he spotted somebody else, further down the road. It had fluffy parts too, around its neck and wrists, and was holding out something for him. He crawled forward along the ground, arm out as if to grasp, a weak smile on his lips. Maybe this person could help him! "Water…" he rasped out, trying to make out exactly what this person looked like, but was instead greeted with a flash of light and a loud bang… followed by darkness.

* * *

Sunset was the perfect time for ritual.

The figure sat, tracing the proper runes and signets in the colored sands scattered across the floor. His amythest-tipped staff made a scratching noise as he did so, undertone with the soft, echoing chants from underneath his bone mask. The shadows danced an unnatural dance along the walls of his tent, capturing the last light of day as he felt the rune weave around him, mentally grabbing the strands and directing them in the little clay pots he had set out in front of him, shaking the residual sand sticking to his crystal into them for good measure. He took a deep breath, emptying his mind for the next portion of the spell… one which required intense concentration.

"I made a mistake."

And, just like that, the energy dispersed to the wind, leaving him with a batch of half-powered potions. He made a low, harsh growl, before pushing himself from his cross-legged position, thumbing the tip of his staff as he looked at the monster who'd disturbed his magics. "Ah ya," he muttered, his voice strangely melodic. "What's your business, Phoenix?"

The great bird dropped the load she was carrying in her beak, letting it roll across the floor until it bumped into the shaman's foot, giving a weak bleet of protest. It was some sort of Wooly, is wool a fine gold with an ugly, rust-red stain around the knee... something he knew all too well. Bending to one knee, he ran a gentle claw over he creature's body, pinching lightly at the wrists. Sure enough, blood was still flowing, if weakly, the shaman tisking as he looked back up. "Ya shot a wooly?" He asked, disappointed. "I's ashamed of ya."

"He's half..." she mumbled on her breath, refusing to even fully enter the tent. "And the ears were round." the shaman's lips curled at these words, closing his eyes once again and chanting something barely audible. And, sure enough, there was a faint, circular glow from his stomach... a rune of transformation. Upon seeing this, the mage sighed, flipping his robes dramatically as he turned to the back of his tent, placing a few herbs and bones into his mortar, taking a small pestle as he looked Phoenix straight in the eyes. "I suppose ya cooden't tell the difference." He admitted, walking up and plucking one of her orange feathers to toss into his mixture." When he finished grinding, he poured in a bit of water, turning the powder to a paste and firmly pressing it onto the spot over the wound, weaving in a simple magic as well. "That dissolves da metal just fine. Give him wata and food, and he'll be fine. Now, if ya don't mind." He waved his now-free hand dismissively, the bird wordlessly lowering herself and picking up the wooly in her beak, flapping her way from the door and leaving the village doctor to his work.

* * *

Phoenix was not happy.

Sunset was always her least favorite time of day. That was because, even though it was so beautiful, soft oranges and yellows and reds mixing on the crests of the hills in the west, it was a nagging reminder that night was coming and the sun would soon be gone. It didn't help that she had a knot of guilt in her stomach from nearly killing and innocent wolly... which she was now forced to taste as she flew towards the ocean, making sure to keep close to the ground. He tasted of sweat, dirt, and of course wool, but she didn't entirely hate it. After all, he also smelled like flowers; mostly wild, but with hints of toyherb and moondrop underneath. He must have come for a place with lots of flowers, and she liked flowers.

Still, she could only stand the dirty taste for so long, placing her charge gently on the cracked stone walkway for a brief moment, as the light swirled around her wings pulled themselves in. Where she used to be was now a young woman, unkempt red hair falling from a floating position and a pink jacket reform on her and the weight of her Sechi blunderbuss at her hip. Now, she could carry the little guy more comfortably, cradling him to her chest as she continued her journey on foot, stopping only to allow a Faerie to cross the road in front of her, off to who knows where. She didn't know every building in this lovely little city yet, but she was learning. Besides, right now she only needed to know one building.

She passed through a marble arch, the stone road melding into a plaza just at the beach's edge, the tide lapping away in the background. Just off the plaza was a large building, with a crude what she'd assumed were stables not that far away. The front was wood, but one could see it was actually built into an older structure the joints and slots connecting it to much finer, weather-worn stone. She shifted the wooly into one arm as she opened the door, to be greeted with an empty dining room, the various bar-stools, tables, chairs, and massive pillows only dimly illuminated in the light of the overhanging lanterns and a flickering glow from around the corner, alongside the sizzle and clang of cooking. She started walking toward the stairs, only to be greeted by the sound of somebody clearing their trout. Behind the bar, a male univir, still in his race's tell-tale sapphire cloak and robes despite the season's heat, was lining clay flagons along the bar, a small, knowing smile on his lips as he looked over at her. She stopped just as she was taking the first stair to look at him, one more mug hitting the bar before he started to speak. "Going somewhere?" He asked casually.

Phoenix glanced down at the rather-comfortable bundle of wool at her chest, though her face was emotionless as always. "He needs to rest." She answered, the univir reaching for a white cloth, rubbing down the rims of flagons one by one. "He can stay?" It wasen't really a question, but she asked it like one, the univir's smile growing a bit wider as he chuckled, waving her along.

"Of course." He answered, continuing his work. "Just put him in far room. I never fill up that much anyways." placing down the flagon, he reaching into the folds of his robes, drawing out a key ring and detaching tossing her one, Phoenix's hand shooting out and grabbing it from he air, keeping the wolly tight to her. "But just for tonight; I am running a business here." He joked, Phoenix knowing full well he wouldn't kick a fellow monster out onto the streets. After all, he'd been hosting her free of charge for two weeks now, ever sine she'd wandered in from the east herself.

She started up the stairs again, but after a few steps, gave him a brief "Thanks," before heading up he stairs, walking down the coredoor until she reached he far end, sliding the key into the lack and opening it. Inside, i looked exactly the same as the room she'd been given; a woven rug at the door, a peg on it for cloths and such, a small writing desk in one corner, and a huge, thick cushion on the far end, the room dark since the lamp haden't been lit yet. With care, she set the golden wooly on great cushion, watching him sink into the softness as she stole one last floral whiff. She stole to the upstairs washroom for a moment, filling a clay flask with water before returning, gently lowering it to the wooly's lips. Sure enough, the creature started to slowly gulp it, Phoenix keeping it there until he was all done, and bringing him another. She really didn't want to leave, for some reason. Maybe it was his smell and softness, maybe it was this vague sense of comradee... but she gave him all the water he'd drink without a word, until she was interrupted by footfalls and voices from downstairs, and the droopiness of her own eye. "Night," she whispered as she shut the door behind her, leaving the wooly asleep and content.

* * *

He awoke with the worst headache.

Micah's eyes slowly opened, still groggy after what must have been a poor night's sleep. He'd had the strangest dream, wooly versions of the village girls in a meadow, until somebody had came and shot an arrow at him... still, he felt fine now, and rolled himself face-up, ready to face a new day with a huge yawn and stretch.

He blinked once, then twice, before realizing he had no idea where he was. Why was this bed so unsteady? Why was his room so cramped? And who designed a room where half the wall was wood and the other stone? He placed a hand to his forehead, shaking it as he jumped down, his unconscious transformation not really worrying. Shara never seemed to mind having something so easy to cuddle in the middle of the night...

_Shara! _His mission popped back into his thoughts as he wandered to the door, his stomach growling in protest as he set his way out of the room. _Alright, food first. _He told himself, trying to keep a level head. After all, he diden't want a repeat of last... whenever. Honestly, he wasn't sure if it had even happened; everything had been so out-of-focus. It could have just as well been another dream. After all, his leg didn't feel THAT bad. At the end of the hallway, he came to another set of stairs. Yet, as he turned the corner, he almost bumped into a set of leg, quickly stopping himself and looking up to see a human girl, both of them quickly stopping as the looked at each other the girl backing up a few steps. Micah didn't remember ever seeing her before; she had a delicate complexion, a small, rounded face which seemed to be blushing and a small mouth which looked rather tight. She was wearing what looked like a white apron over an utterly plain white dress. Her hair was a fine, chestnut brown, cut to just below her ears except for a braid over her shoulder, and eyes he couldn't make out since they were directed at the floor, as she gave him a deep bow. "P..Pardon me sir." She squeaked her voice extremely soft. "Mannaz was not aware you had such importance business to attend to so early. Please forgive her." Micah just looked up at her, face blank as he found himself at a loss for words.

"Alright." was the one he finally settled on, offering a paw out to shake. "I'm Micah, by the way." He felt obligated to hive his name, since she'd apparently given him hers. Mannaz looked a little more relaxed, though she kept everything close to herself as she stepped to the side, allowing him to pass by her.

"Sir is too kind." she lawded as he passed her by, before hustling off down the hall, some type of feather duster in her hands. Not paying her much mind, he worked his way down the stairs; hoping since his legs weren't long enough to just walk, looking down on what had to be a tavern, half-druken glasses and plates from the previous night scattered to and froe. Through the front window, which made up about a third of the front wall, he could see the sun was just peeking over the horizon, half over the ocean and half over some sandy land rise. The smell of the cold rice, meat, and wine hung in the air, and the sight of a nearly-untouched plate of bamboo rice made his mouth start to water. _Nobody will miss it... _ something in his mind told him as he made it to the main floor, temping him to grab it.

"Look who's up," somebody suddenly said, a man emerging from a door on the far end of the room. Or, to be perfectly accurate, it was an Univir, a comb in his hand putting together his wavy blonde hair, a slight upturn to his lips. "You were in pretty bad shape last night. Some Hornless hunter must have gotten to you good." He walked up to the tables as if nothing had happened, starting to grab the plates and stacking them on top of one another, all the while looking at him.

"Hu?" Micah responded, confused. "But I feel just..." It was at that moment he finally caught sight of is own leg, and the dried blood and press that had crusted into his fur. But, it didn't hurt all all. _Hu? _He thought to himself again, before his stomach growled again, demanding food. "You don't happen to serve breakfast, do you?"

The univir disappeared around a corner, emerging a few moment later with his armful of dishes gone, going straight ahead to gathering another. "I'm afraid not." he shrugged. "You're more then welcome to use the kitchen, but mornings are for cleaning up everything from the last night." He took a short sip from one of the glasses, before putting it with the others. on one of the plates he was using. "But where are my manners? Felix of line Khalazerin, at your service." He made a motion as though he was tipping a hat.

Micah couldn't help but be disappointed by the lack of food, but once Felix returned from dumping another load, he took a seat in one of the chairs. "My name is Micah," he said, genuinely friendly. He leaned back as Felix picked up a plate from in front of him, though Micah could tell he was still listening.

"Micah." Felix let the name linger on his tongue, as if trying it out for size. There was something refined about his voice... but casual too. "That's an interesting name or a wooly." He picked up the last of the dirty plates, setting his pile on the bar as he went behind it, pulling what looked like a thick scroll from the wine wrack, pulling ink an a quill out from somewhere beneath the bar to write with. "You planning on staying here any longer?" He asked after jotting down a few words.

"Well," Micah paused, though it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with this before. "I'm not quite sure where this is."

"Of course, of course," Felix interrupted the embarrassing moment. "You were unconsciousness when you got here, so its understandable. Let me be the first to welcome you to Sal Novo, the only pure port on Adonea's north coast." He smiled a bit wider. "Well, there's Mannaz, but I'd hardly count her."

No sooner had the name been spoken then a rapid series of steps was heard from upstairs, the woman quickly dashing from her duties to the bar, flying into another low bow towards Felix. "Does this one's Horned Lord require her services?" Micah was beginning to wonder if she always spoke this softly.

He watched as Felix gathered his composure, giving a subtly annoyed look at the girl. "I've told you a dozen time. If I want you, I'll speak louder." He instructed sternly, waving her away. Mannaz grew even more ridged at this, trying to bow even lower as she backed away.

"Of course, my Lord." Her voice finally grew a little louder, though not by much. "This savage has a pathetic, primitive mind, but she will try her hardest to remember. You and sir continue." She beat a hasty retreat, Felix gently rubbing a temple before his casual smile returned.

"She's a bit annoying, isn't she?" He commented. "But she came with the place when father bought it, and I'm not one to look a gift..." He looked with concern at Micah, who's eyes and face had grown bright.

"Raven!" He shouted at the figure coming down the stairs, waving his paw in the air. The girl, her wide blue eyes staring right back, blinked, as she raised an eyebrow at her victim.

"Raven?" She said, confused. "I'm Phoenix."


End file.
